Fire Whirl
by MISCharacter
Summary: When a wildfire rages emergency personal fight along the front lines or are dropped right in the middle of the fight. There are many dangers to challenge and overcome. One is the Fire Whirl, a tornado of fire raging through the wildfire destroying anything in its path. Watch what happens to Haruhi when she faces a fire whirl in the fire storm of life after high school graduation.
1. Prolouge

Anxiety and tension wrapped around her like a fog smothering the very air she breathed. How could so much happen to change even to the core of who she believed herself to be?

A hiccup startled the silence from the little one sleeping on the bed. Turning to check on the sleeping infant increases the aches and pains caused from the trauma of the last week. Hobbling over to the chair next the bed, she sinks down only to find the child still asleep and her own body still in agony.

She knows that she needs to make the call. That single phone call will bring in the cavalry to support her and to drive her further into insanity. The insanity she lived with for years she can handle but breaking her pride and confidence in herself to ask for help, regardless of the need or fact that she would do anything for them, is hard to overcome. Looking over at the mirror, she cannot even see the faintest image of that androgynous go-getter from those fateful high school years. The girl who held hands with those rich bastards, as they taught each other about their drastically different worlds, and grew into adults when deciding about their dreams and responsibilities. How many times did they rescue and help each other, have adventures and then get tossed around by the slightest whim? That thought put a smile on her face, though the pain of that smile brought her right back to her situation and the cowardice of not yet making that phone call.

They will already be upset at her being in this situation. They hounded her time and again to join with their companies and work with them. Only knowing she was following in her mother's footsteps and her dad's support kept them from holding her back. Yet now this is so far beyond her capacity to keep herself or the baby safe that she needs help. She the one who stood firm on right and wrong and the individual being important regardless of gender and status in life, discovers she is at her limits and needs to rely on her connections to stay alive.

The clock's red number reads 3:20 in the morning. That means its after 4pm in Tokyo if that's even where he is now. She has been so wrapped up in her own life and work she lost track of her friends lives. Well, as long as he isn't in the Americas, she stands a good chance on not waking up the evil monster her friend can turn into. Grabbing the cheep pay as you go-phone, hat, and jacket, she slips from the room and makes her way to the gas station down the street. She slips inside to buy baby formula and some sludge the fine establishment calls coffee. After adding an international phone card, instant noodles, and other food that seems palatable she pays and heads back to the dingy motel. Fortunately, the baby still sleeps.

Now there is nothing left for her to stall in making the call. She dials the number and prays he doesn't answer. Of course, as nothing else has gone her way for the past few months, he answers with a growl. "Who are you? How do you have this number and you better answer well in the next 3 seconds, because YOU JUST WOKE ME UP!"

"Kyoya, it's Haruhi … I need help."

* * *

**AN: I have only ever read on this site and I love the host club. I often wonder though after they put aside the freedom of high school what would they be like. Would the forget the lessons learned and revert back to what the thought they should be or would the grow into the individuals they wanted to become? This story is to stretch my abilities as a writer (I always welcome constructive criticism), my imagination and love of the host club, and an issue that I am starting to learn about and be concerned with how I can help. So join me or not as I look at the Host club almost ten years into the future.**


	2. Graduation

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Experience and intuition was all that prepared Haruhi for the flying hug from Huni. "Thanks Huni-sempai, Mori-sempai. I really appreciate you coming to graduation." The sweet embrace from Mori was as comforting as it was a relief when Huni was no longer squeezing her neck.

"Of course we would come! We are going to take you to the restaurant, right Takashi?"

"Why are we not going all together? Not that I mind just going with the two of you." Haruhi asked while searching the crowd for the rest of their friends.

"Your Father asked us to take you ahead so that when Tamaki gets to you it will be in a private room and not in public. So the twins and Kyoya are distracting him while we get there first."

"All right, do I have enough time to speak with my professor before we go?" The two former hosts exchanged glances before Mori scanned the crowd and nodded. "Okay Haruhi, but only a few minutes. We really do need to leave soon."

Haruhi nodded to Huni and Mori before striding toward the man who has guided and directed her through the last few years. Professor Matsui was a hard man who, knowing how difficult the road to becoming a lawyer is, tries to weed out the incompetent and the unworthy from the department. He was one of the few teachers in Ouran University that refused to cater to the whims, fancies, or power of the students. This served as a common bond between teacher and student as they were each a refreshing change in the absurd world of the wealthy they endured. He was a short statured man, firm of body and sound mind that many, who were not aware, would overlook and dismiss. However, that is when he observes and catches the truths that clients and the opposition expose for themselves. The keen eye of Professor Matsui saw in Haruhi the diligence, passion, and potential to break through the barriers that the intensely difficult world of Law practice in Japan holds. Haruhi smiled as she saw the same chagrin she felt about pomp and circumstance of such a high profile event for the elite of society graduating college. The thinly veiled relief that rushed over his face almost made her laugh out loud.

"Congratulations, Haruhi!"

"Thank you Professor, for all you did during the years you taught me. Thanks to you I can graduate and I stand a better chance passing the exam with all you taught me."

"That is not why I was congratulating you, I received a phone call this morning. You received the Fellowship at NYU International Law and Criminal Justice for international students. They will be mailing you the information, but you can expect to sign up for classes in the next few weeks. Haruhi…you can breathe now and no I am not teasing you."

"Professor Matsui… I… How…!" Haruhi stuttered and paled before jumping out of her skin at Huni's touch. "Is everything okay here, Haruhi?"

"Ah, yes Huni-sempai, I am sorry. You can go back to Mori-sempai, I'll tell everyone about this at the restaurant." Huni nodded and left only after searching Haruhi's eyes and receiving confirmation that she indeed was okay.

"Those men of yours take good care of you. It's almost worth the distractions they cause to your studies and career. Are they still after you to join their families' law firms?"

"Professor, they became my family and as crazy as they make me, I would never trade them for a more quiet life. I have stood firm against joining those firms during school, but I was still considering working in an office while I studied for the bar exam. Now with this fellowship I guess all my plans are going to change. If you will excuse me, I have a dinner to get to and good news to share with my family. Thank you for everything and I really appreciate the news about the fellowship. I will depend on you for some more help as I accept it and go forward." Haruhi bowed and Professor Matsui acknowledged her before he made his way to an exit. She turned and started laughing when she saw the two former hosts surrounded by girls as per usual.

Mori has not changed all that much during the course of the years. He still is completely devoted to Huni and only speaks when necessary. That being a mere handful of words when they were together, meant that Huni still did most of the talking. Mori studied business in school and for the past few years has worked with his Father to manage the Family Dojo and the affiliated martial arts schools scattered domestically with a few abroad. He still maintains the title of the National Kendo Champion and has won the World Championship twice. He is accelerating fast through the ranks and titles and has proven to hold true to his family expectations.

Huni on the other hand has gone through a few changes since high school. For one he has had a growth spurt or two taking him from 4'2'' to 5'6''. His voice has also deepened a bit but the love of cute things has never changed. However, Ussa-chan, his beloved stuffed rabbit, now stays out of sight though close by whenever he needs it. His voracious appetite has matured just little so that while he can consume banquet amounts of sweets he limits himself to adult portions. That is until his midnight snack, and then there is no holding back. Huni continues to train in martial arts. There was a dark period of about a year where Huni separated himself from Mori and went abroad to further his studies in combat training. While the dark period was good in allowing the two to discover who they want to be, everyone around them sighed in relief when the cousins were permanently reunited. When Huni came back he was taller, more subdued around his family, and a bouncing ball of energy and mood swings around the host club. It all came to a train wreck one day leaving Tamaki crying, Haruhi hurt, Kyoya angry, and the twins speechless in rage and pain before Mori stepped in removed Huni. While Haruhi still to this day has no idea what was said in the other room, she knows it was loud from Mori and it got through to Huni. After that showdown and an apology all around Huni became a calmer version of the sempai they all knew and loved.

As she continued to make her way toward the crowd, she also saw what attracted the old clients and new girls to the former hosts. A giant warrior stood stoic among the lively chatter his shorter friend instigated among all the people around them. Mori stood a head and shoulders above the crowd and yet managed to keep Huni and the girls from being trampled by each other and the crowd. Mori's eyes never stopped taking in area and people around him and yet he was aware of the littlest detail inches away from him. Huni on the other hand chattered away with everyone and put a smile in everyone's eyes before turning his attention to another. As she got closer, the whispers and sighs of their beauty, grace, chemistry, and love between the two cousins grew louder. "Sorry to interrupt Ladies, but I am ready to go any time you're ready Mori-sempai and Huni-sempai."Haruhi announced through the crowd and after a few more goodbye attempts Huni pulled out the old host charm. "Ladies," with tears building in his eyes, "I am going to miss you all…"

"Mitsukuni, enough time to go." With that, Mori grabbed both Huni and Haruhi's shoulders and pushed them out toward the limo pick up. Once they had seated themselves, Haruhi began to laugh. "You two are still able to pull the host club tricks after all this time?" Both of the cousins looked at each other then at Haruhi in confusion. "What tricks, Haru-chan?"

That question stilled the laughter in Haruhi as she studied both their faces then responded to Huni with a muttered never mind and a question of her own. "Are we going to get to the restaurant ahead of the others?"

"Yes, Takashi saw them still surrounded by old clients as we were leaving, right Takashi?"

"AH"

"How long before we get there? I ask because I was wondering if I could sleep a bit. Dad kept me up late last night obsessing over my graduating and the twins woke me up early to dress me today." While Haruhi has grown to understand to power and statement clothes make to others and can armor a person in daily life, she still tends to dress simplistically and casually. So the twins had taken to just maintain her wardrobe. Hikaru tends to make the more flashy and stylish clothes that she wears under duress from Hikaru and her Father. Kaoru on the other hand supplements her wardrobe with classic and simple pieces that, while Haruhi would never purchase due to her spendthrift ways, she is more prone to wear and enjoy. Kaoru through the years has gotten very good at keeping Haruhi in appropriate clothes and enjoying them. They do so well at handling her wardrobe that once Kaoru started giving her outfits she liked, she no longer fought them and looks somewhat forward to what will randomly show up in her closet. Unfortunately, they still do not trust her with dressing herself for events that are more important. Hence, the horrific early morning in which the fearsome fashionistas colluded with her father in dressing her up for this special day. Not that she would ever admit it but she did have fun with her best friends and father and they did do a great job. The Kaoru designed dress was pale blue chiffon with a straight strapless neckline cinching in an empire waist and falling into a flowing A-line skirt. Hikaru's accessories included an intricately embroidered and jewel embellished sash of flowers that loosely tied around her waist. The sash was crowning piece bringing together her shoes, jewelry, and the hair clips that put the finally long grown hair in an up do of cascading curls.

"Of course Haru-chan. We won't get there for another 40 mins. Do you want to hold Ussa-chan?" Haruhi nodded in negative before slipping off in to dream land for some blessed sleep. Only to be woken by Mori carrying her into the private lounge. "I'm awake now Mori-sempai. You don't need to carry me; you could have just woke me up."

"Haru-chan was resting so peacefully that we wanted to keep you that way longer. Who knows what Tama-chan has planned for today."

"Good point, Thank you both."

Haruhi studied Huni as he hesitatingly opened and shut his mouth several times before stating. "Haruhi, you know you can tell us anything. I hope you understand that after all these years."

"Of course, Huni-sempai! Why do you feel you need to say that?"

"Then first don't call us sempai any more we are your friends and none of us are still in school, and secondly do not wait too long to tell us anything good or bad. We want to share life with you if it is good we want to celebrate for you, but if it's bad then the sooner we know the sooner that we can help in anyway soon as possible. It is always better to be able to help a friend in their problem sooner rather than later. Takashi taught me that!"

"I will try, but why are you …OH! This is about Professor Matsui." At their fervent nods Haruhi laughed. "That is good news and I want to tell everyone together. As for calling you sempai that will be a hard habit to break, but I will try."

"Oh good, we will just keep reminding you about both of these things. Now I think we can have a little cake while we wait, right Haruhi?"

"Sure Sempai… I mean Huni, Let's eat cake!"

Twenty minutes and a two cakes later (a vast improvement on Huni's restraint but still overindulging on his restrictions) the familiar screaming and bickering of Tamaki, her father, and the twins entered the room a whole 3 minutes before the rooms occupants saw them. Kyoya slipped in between everyone and quietly sat down next to Mori before Tamaki grabbed her. "Oh my sweet sunshine, I am so proud of you! The grace and charm you exuded in you dress. The confidence in graduating and facing the daunting future of a lawyer was written all over you. Anyone could senss…hmp…owww!"

"Sorry Haruhi, Kyoya maybe you could inform the management that their substandard ability to vet customers has allowed a pest to enter this fine establishment." Fugioka 'Ranka' Ryouji spoke while holding Tamaki against the wall with one hand and hugging his daughter in the other arm.

"Dad I am fine, let go of Tamaki and lets all sit down."

"I think it is hilarious that you still get beaten up by Ranka after all these years, Tono. Though the humor of this particular situation loses quite a bit of impact with you wearing a suit instead of your usual dress, Ranka-san, why are you not wearing the dress we gave you this morning?"

"I agree Hikaru, However he did date Haruhi for a time and even if a couple separates amicably it is still crushing to the soul to break up with ones first boyfriend. That would tear any father apart when he loves his daughter. You would know that wouldn't you Tono?"

"Not anymore Kaoru, I believe Tamaki is finally placing this family of his into their correct places. I have not heard myself called mommy for years and Haruhi has not been called daughter since they started dating. Unfortunately, that's when he continued with more nauseating phrases, even after they broke up."

"How long are you going to torment me over that? I know the twins will never stop but certainly you understand me Kyoya?"

"Tamaki, as you're so called best friend I take it as a duty to point out your errors."

"Really, after more than ten years you finally admit you're my best friend! Oh happy day! Haruhi my sunshine… oh wait I can't call you that, but I did earlier didn't I. Oh Haruhi, what should I do or call you? I will still cherish you my friend. You know that right? What to do? My ….?"

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged devious smirks before turning to Tamaki who was still lost in the despair of his thoughts. While the others looked on in puzzlement, Haruhi and Kyoya just kept quiet knowing along with the twins that the terms of endearment for Haruhi would last only as long as Tamaki didn't have a girlfriend. If Tamaki could not call her by a nickname that meant he was serious about another girl.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, what are your plans now that you are graduated also, and where is your family?" Haruhi asked in an effort to distract them and turn their attention from Tamaki. They both grinned at her transparent ploy but Kaoru obligingly answered. "Well since we all took longer to graduate than we planned I was able to get both degrees in Business and Fashion Design and I start to work with Mom over the summer on her Fall Line as assistant producer/designer. Her absence today is due to a fashion show she is preparing for in Europe. Dad and Aghea were here for the ceremony but they had to leave for a business deal in Hong Kong concerning the software company of Dad's. Hikaru is to become the main model and has a TV series he is filming during the summer. There are also several commercials and magazine shoots lined up. Everyone wants him and if it was not for Father putting his foot down on graduation being important, Hikaru probably would have had to take another semester or two, that is if he tried to graduate at all. The Theater degree he earned was all the credits he actually passed during his time there. "The dirty look Haruhi shot Hikaru told him that she was not thrilled about the cavalier manner that he treated their last conversation about plans and future that he apparently misled and evaded the truth entirely with her. It's not like she would have cared about his choices or decision but he should have known not to dismiss her concern. His sheepish and guilty look told her he was well aware of his transgression but that was all she would get from him. In an effort to prove this he redirected the attention back to Ryouji. "Ranka-san, why did you decide to wear a suit?"

"Kaoru designed this for me along with that marvelous dress to wear to the party at the bar to celebrate Haruhi's graduation."

"Haruhi, you didn't tell us there would be a commoner party as well. Did you not want us to come?" The question should not have shocked anyone but it did startle many when Tamaki started the waterworks.

"Tamaki, I didn't plan anything. Father was in charge of this party, though I did tell him to invite all of you." Haruhi glanced at her father who suddenly found the appetizers required his immediate and undivided attention. Haruhi looked around the table with Tamaki and they both saw all the hosts holding or waving their invitations like a flag. In another attempt to thwart a melt-down Haruhi asked Tamaki about his first year teaching at the preschool.

"Oh it is such a delight! The darling prince and princess hold me captive all day with their stories and games. Sakura-chan teaches next door and we share the playground with our two classes. Father was very impressed with me and said that Grandmother had nothing to say during her annual tour. Of course, she praised Sakura-chan but how could she do anything but praise that empress of education. It is a joy to interact with beauty every day and play with everyone. It is hard though to remember to follow the curriculum, but then Sakura-chan just won't allow me to get sidetracked. If I stray she becomes my guiding light to righteous responsibility."

"So who is Sakura, the one you want to make your new daughter?" Hikaru could not help but burst out before Haruhi could interrupt again and the frozen statue of Tamaki told her that he didn't want Hikaru to find out the truth. Before she could comment or change direction Kyoya spoke up.

"Matsui Sakura, Daughter of Professsor Matsui Hiroki of Ouran University Law. She pursued child education resisting the 'encouragement' of her mother's family to marry wealthy. Her father is a commoner whose prestigious career in law leads to his acknowledgement by her mother's family. Unfortunately, the mother died in childbirth with their second child leaving Sakura in a single parent home. She bounced between her father and grandparents until high school when she attended Ouran High school and shortly after graduating from the university she got hired as a preschool teacher at Ouran Academy."

Haruhi looked on in shock about receiving more information in less than a minute concerning a professor she knew for several years. While the rest just acknowledged the ability of the know it all Shadow King. Tamaki bumbled for a bit before desperately asking Kyoya about his summer.

"As I am still undecided about Medical school or business to continue in a different route to be the heir than my brothers, I am planning on shadowing one of my father's most trusted directors to different conferences and meetings to understand more of the business and its future. That brings me to my question for you, Haruhi. First congratulations on your graduation. Have you given any thought as to which of our family law firms you will join for work-study until you pass the exam? If you were to join ours you may end up traveling with me of various business trips."

Huni cut in quickly with a scathing look toward the infamous Shadow King and a serious voice seldom heard from their cute sempai. "I believe we all agreed to put a moratorium on bidding and pressuring Haruhi to join any of our family law firms. Haruhi is free to make her own decision without our help. She knows the offers are always available."

"Actually, I won't be joining any firm this year." Haruhi shot a grateful look to Huni. "Thank you for your help Huni, but now is a perfect time to share what the professor said earlier at graduation. Father, I was accepted to the New York University Fellowship. I will have to move in the next couple of months after finalizing all the details. It comes with a stipend for off campus housing. So, I have to find an apartment because I will be there for a year straight. There really won't be any time to come home for visits."

Haruhi continued to talk to her father after he hugged and cried about her leaving him. The rest of the hosts were in various stages of shock and awe over her announcement and struggled to continue the party and the rest of the day's festivities as if nothing was wrong. One thing was certain as they changed venues and joined in the commoner party, none of them were letting her go from their lives even for as short of a time as a year.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading this story and commenting! I look forward to what you think of this chapter. I always welcome constructive criticism and favorable comments. ;) So tell me what you think or if the hosts are too far off character. See you next week. I will try to update every week. Don't want more than ten days to pass between updates. I took that long to finish plotting my story and scrutinizing this chapter. I am way too excited about what comes next so I am going to get started on the next Chapter NOW!**


End file.
